


(she's a) goner

by talking_tina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(she's a) goner

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, first and foremost, i think it's very important to note that i haven't been active in the naruto fandom in YEARS, let alone written any fic. so this is a work that's been sitting in my writing folder for going on four years now, and i only just got around to cleaning stuff out yesterday and today. so if it's terribly outdated or no longer sensible/applicable to canon, or if it seems very different than the writing style in some of my more recent works, that is why.
> 
> still, i hope some of you guys can enjoy this and the next couple stories i post.
> 
> pre-canon.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of its characters. no copyright infringement intended.

 

Hinata had always loved the white, powdery snow. It was pure, free, and _beautiful_. And white.

 

Her pale, clammy little hands pressed up against the cold glass of the window, ignoring the cold soaking through it into her skin and her very inner being as the tip of her nose barely touched the glass, her breath fogging up the window, her dark blue eyes glittering as they stared in awe at the unusual weather.  Untraceable pupils trailing every single snowflake that made its way down to earth, six-sided blessings fallen from Heaven.

 

The tips of her midnight blue bangs tickled her brow and she stepped away from the window, removing her hands to reveal two symmetrical hand prints outlined by her fogged breath. She placed her small hands together and breathed into them in an attempt to warm them up, a distinctive flush tinting her cheeks.

 

It was snowing.

 

A rarely heard giggle escaped her small, pink lips and she raced down the wood floored hallway to grab her jacket.

 

“M-Mother!” the five-year-old cried as she pulled the jacket over her slim frame, “I’m g-going out! T-to play!”

 

Her mother walked out from behind the corner and looked genuinely surprised for a moment before smiling sweetly and replying, “Of course, sweetie. Be careful, don’t take too long, and be back by dinner!”

 

The younger Hyūga nodded vigorously as she pulled on all of her winter wear, which she rarely got to use because of the rarity of cold weather in Konoha. She struggled into a glove as she slid open the wooden sliding door and raced outside.

 

She shuddered at the sudden gush of cold air, but that did nothing to bring down her mood. This was the happiest she’d been in months.

 

She absentmindedly pulled the door shut behind her before running down the porch steps and into the lawn, now covered in a thick, powdery blanket of snow. She ran across it—she was planning to knock on Sasuke’s door and invite him out, she knew how much he loved the snow, but his father hardly let him out of the house—and giggled again.

 

But the giggling suddenly stopped and turn into a stuttered shriek as her foot got caught in an unseen hole and she felt air rushing past her ears before she fell face first into the freezing snow.

 

She shrieked and popped back up again, shaking the flakes form her hair, flush growing, but her mood never darkening.

 

And then she laughed, a glint never seen in her dark blue eyes.

 

Hinata Hyūga was happy.

 

And it was _snowing_.


End file.
